1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercising apparatus, and relates more particularly to a walking exerciser which comprises two pedal frame bars pivotably suspended from an upright base frame to hold two foot plates for pedaling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of exercising apparatus such as exer-hikers, rowing machines, stationary bicycles, etc. have been developed for exercising different parts of the body, and have appeared on the market. However, these exercising apparatus are commonly heavy, expensive, not collapsible, and not suitable for home use.